Chapter 74
Escape is the 74th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. At South's Castle, South reveals to Lee that she's going to begin a witch hunt. Nearby in Britain, all the WHs summoned there have arrived, with the last train delivering the WHs originally dispatched to the East among others. Tania catches Tarras on the train and drags him away to be punished. Cougar and Words arrive at a dining hall where they come across Tasha and Halloween. Ran and Monica join the other A-Class WHs and together they have small arguments. As night falls, Tasha and Mordred walk out of Britain but Words makes an unexpected appearance at the city gate. Summary Lee walks through South's Castle and sees South sitting on a ledge with a glad expression. South asks if she really seemed that way and Lee answers that she truly did but she looked very different to when she last met him. She tells him she is exhilarated thinking about a task she will soon start, which is a witch hunt. In Britain, Tarras and Visul arrive in Caerleon Castle after their trip to Bairong. As Tarras opens the door to the train carriage, Tania stands right infront of him. Tarras yells at the driver to start the couch immediately but Tania summons her Earth Flower in rage and forcefully bends the door. She orders her brother to get out, to which he complies and is dragged away by his sister. Elmar reveals herself asking if Tarras will be OK. Visul greets her and deduces she was waiting for Xing to leave the carriage. She informs Elmar Xing had tasks to do which prevented him from coming to Britain but is fascinated by Elmar's interest in Xing. Elmar rejects her claim but says she wanted to see him off. Visul expresses her interest in Elmar who changes her personality so much when waiting for him and invites her to drink tea while gossiping about Xing. Words comments on the loud noises coming from outside the window and Cougar explains that a train arrived. Words is disgusted by the peoples manners and asks Felice if that was the last train to which she replies it was and add that all WHs summoned have arrived. She elaborates on details, stating that out of the 13 White and Black Class WHs, 10 are from the West and 3 are from the North. Cougar questions why the North dispatched so few WHs but Words answers that they sent a White Class, Tania, who is stronger than all the WHs dispatched from the West combined. An attendant knocks on their door and tells them the food has been prepared in the dining area. Words leads the way to the hall with Cougar following behind. As Words and Cougar enter the hall, they notice Tasha and his supporter eating at a table. Cougar teases Tasha by reminding him that he was having his last meal with his supporter. Tasha tells Halloween to deal with Cougar and she gladly complies by ordering Cougar to leave while calling him "midget trash". Tasha praises Mordred for offending Cougar but tells her to add how Cougar grew less than 0.5cm in a year. This makes Cougar erupt by taunting the pair. Ran kicks Cougar down from behind and Monica greets Tasha. Tasha is surprised to see the pair were dispatched but Monica reminds him that they both are also A-Class WHs. Ran admits that she wanted to be on the same team as Tasha but he had already formed a tight team with Tarras and Xing, although Tasha disagreed with what she just said. Ran also expresses how she thinks she's better than Halloween and Monica also adds how she felt the same way, especially now that Halloween has taken human form. Halloween angrily yells back at them, stating that she's no longer a pumpkin but is only mocked more by the pair. Cougar gets up from the floor and prepares to get back at Ran but is stopped by Bagira, who's in his small manaless form. Bagira orders Cougar not to interrupt his master but Cougar easily picks him up and sneers at the cat. Bagira scratches Cougar down his face, making him yell in pain and collapse on the floor while lying in his pool of blood. During that moment Mordred was also chasing Ran and Monica with her Yin and Yang Swords while ordering them to stand still. Tasha smiles at the commotion but is interrupted by Words, who comments at how Tasha doesn't look like someone in his current position, but Tasha admits his situation can't be avoided and he's already accepted it. Words is lead to another area by Felice but before he leaves, he tells Tasha that he's looking forward to Tasha's so called acceptance of the situation. At night time, Tasha prepares to leave with Mordred but she questions if he'll regret leaving. Tasha firmly states that he has no regrets as the pair walk off. Tasha is amazed at the affect of their Oblivion Fibers which allowed them to walk past many guards without getting noticed. Tasha notes that they only need to watch out for other WHs, but Diana provided them access to the live feeds to their location. Once they reach the city gate, Words surprises them and questions what they're doing. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *None Magic, Abilities and Skills used Skills used *Earth Flower (대지의 꽃 Daejiui Kkoch) Weapons used *Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang) Category:Chapters